Lone Wanderer
by KMxHearts
Summary: Kayla is a young inhabitant of Vault 101, a fallout shelter in the Washington D.C. area. The vault has reportedly been sealed for 200 years until Kayla's father opens the only door to the outside world and disappears without any explanation.
1. Chapter 1: Birthday

**AN: **This was sort of an experimental thing I did for fun. I'm not claiming I made any of this up. I was really taken by the story, so I wanted to write it down. I got the idea when I read the book _Halo: The Flood _which was just a novelization of the game _Halo: Combat Evolved_. I wanted to post this up to get feedback. I'm not sure if was the best place to post it. People may think there's no point to write it if I'm copying the storyline, but if someone else wrote down what happened when they played, I'd be interested in reading it too. If I'm into it, I figured that at least one person would be too, I mean, there are people who actually think the world is flat to this day!

Chapter 1: Birthday

All I knew at that moment was that a minute ago, I was somewhere small, organic, warm and dark. Now I was somewhere big, surrounded by blinding lights and cold, soulless metal. Before I had heard the soothing sound of a heartbeat, but now it had transformed into a steady beeping noise. I didn't like this at all, so I did the only thing I could. I began to wail and cry.

There was one figure in front of me. Touching me with chilly, gloved hands. Then another figure appears behind them, peering over their shoulder to look at me. I couldn't see either of their faces because of the bright light behind them.

"Let's see... Are you a boy or a girl?" said the one in the back. The one holding me said something to him quietly.

"It's a girl?" said the one in the back. "A girl! We've got a daughter, Catherine! A beautiful, healthy baby girl!" He was talking to another person that was there that I hadn't noticed yet. From where I was, I could only see her leg. The person that had been holding me put me down on something soft and stepped away.

"Oh... Oh James... We did it..." she said. "A daughter... Our beautiful daughter..." she said.

"You've got a bright future ahead of you, sweetie. I'm sure of it..." he said to me. "Look at you, look at you... Hi, there. I'm your daddy, sweetheart. Daddy." He came up close to me, but I still couldn't see his face because he was wearing a mask. I could only see his eyes. "You're going to need a name, aren't you? Your mother and I have been talking. What do you think about... Kayla? That's a good name. Don't you think? Fits you perfectly."

The person that had held me first came back with some sort of machine. She whispered something to the man again.

"Looks like they've finished the gene projection." he said, wringing his hands. "Let's see what you'll look like when you're all grown up."

I looked at the image. I didn't know what to make of it, of course. He seemed pleased though.

"You're going to look a lot like your dad." he said. He picked me up and tilted me towards the woman, who I still couldn't see. "See that, Catherine?"

"Ohhh... Beautiful, just like her Daddy..." she said with a weak chuckle.

"It's a big world out there, honey, full of all sorts of people. What about you? What kind of person are you going to be?" he said. I didn't know what the sounds he were making meant, or even if they meant anything at all for that matter. But I liked the sounds.

Just then, the beeping in the background became quick and irregular. I didn't like it, and neither did anyone else as it seemed.

"James? James... Something's... Something's..." said the woman. She sounded out of breath.

"Catherine? Catherine!" the man's calm voice became tense and he put me down again. "She's in cardiac arrest! Start compressions! Get the baby out of here! Now! Now!"

The other person wheeled me away as the beeps came closer and closer together. I was crying again, and I hadn't even noticed I had stopped.

"One, one thousand. Two one thousand... Come on! Hang on, Catherine! Hang on..."


	2. Chapter 2: Baby Steps

**AN: **I'm not an idiot, so I am not attempting to claim the dialogue as my own. I find novelizing videogames to be a fun hobby, and this is the first time I've posted it anywhere. I got the idea from the book, _Halo: The Flood _which was just a book version of the first Halo game. I immediately fell in love with Fallout 3's storyline, and I thought it would make one hell of a book. Of course it would only be a good book if a professional wrote it. Right now this is pretty much word for word, but when I get out into the wasteland, I'll have lots of freedom to choose which order things happen, and how they are handled.

Chapter 2: Baby Steps

ONE YEAR LATER

"Don't look straight into the light, honey. You'll hurt your eyes. It's just something you get used to down here." I rubbed my eyes and slowly I could see Daddy standing at the other end of the room.

"Come on, over here sweetie." he said. "Come on! Walk to Daddy!" I made my way over to him, determined not to fall. I sort of waddled my way over to him and he greeted me with a big smile.

"There you go! My goodness! Just a year old and already walking like a pro. Your mother would have been so proud." He stood up straight and started to walk away.

"Listen, kiddo. I know you don't like it when Daddy leaves you alone, but I need you to take care of yourself for a minute." He closed the gate of the play-fence he had led me into. "You just stay here while Daddy runs to his office. You'll be okay, honey. I'll be back in a bit." The metal door lifted open and closed behind him with a swishing sound that would become as just a part of me as the sound of my breathing.

I kicked the ball he had left for me around for a bit, but got bored. I walked up to the gate and shook it. I knew that if you jiggled it right, it would come open. It was fairly easy, and I got out with almost no effort. It was so easy that back then I didn't even know that it was supposed to keep me in.

I went to my toy box and played with each toy for about three seconds each. Then I picked up my favourite book. It was called _"You're S.P.E.C.I.A.L."_ and it went like this:

"_S is for Strength, and that means I am strong! I can carry more toys and swing stuff all day long!_

"_P is for Perception, a long and funny word! It means what I tasted, smelled, saw and heard!_

"_E is for Endurance, and that's how long I can play! I'm always really healthy, and have energy all day!_

"_C is for Charisma, it's why people think I'm great! I make my friends all laugh and smile, and never want to hate!_

"_I is for Intelligence, it means I'm really smart! I use my brain for lots of stuff, like science, math and art!_

"_A is for Agility, that's how I get around! I move real fast and easy, and I never make a sound!_

"_L is for Luck, and it's simple, you see! It means that good things always happen to me!"_

Daddy came back into the room, and when he saw me he laughed a little.

"You're quite the little explorer aren't you? Serves me right for trying to pen you in! Come on over here, I want to show you something." He walked over to a little end table that had a picture frame sitting on it. Instead of a picture inside, there were only words. He kneeled down beside it and looked at me.

"See that? It was your mother's favourite passage. It's from the Bible. Revelation 21:6.'I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him what is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.' She always loved that."

Daddy sounded a little sad, but he cheered up again like he always did. He stood up again.

"All right. Come on. Let's go see if your little friend Amata wants to play..." I followed him out of the room, and he didn't even have to hold my hand this time.


	3. Chapter 3: Growing Up Fast

**AN:** After reading my first review, which was negative, I decided to put little disclaimers first. I purposely wrote the dialogue word for word because that's how the game's story goes. I'm just novelizing it. There are videogame based novels, I own one for Halo. In truth, I'm just a little apprehensive about fiddling with such a perfect story. This is the first chapter where I get some liberty, but just a little. I played this run-through while choosing the options closest to what I would say. Of course I don't know how different I'd be if I was raised in Vault 101.

I will accept criticism. If want to you bash my writing, go ahead, but at least try to give me a tip on how to improve.

Chapter 3: Growing Up Fast

NINE YEARS LATER

"Surprise!" I had to blink a few times before I could see who was there.

"Stanley, you turned the lights on to fast. You blinded the poor kid!" Officer Gomez said.

When I could see again, I saw that I was in the small dining area. There was only three sitting booths and about half a dozen stools at counters. There were balloons and streamers and party hats.

"Happy birthday!" Everyone said as they clapped.

"Can you believe it? She is growing up so fast." said old Mrs. Palmer.

"Happy birthday, honey." said my dad. In recent years he had began sporting a beard. I thought it made him look very sophisticated. His hair was getting greyer, but that made him look smart too. "I can't believe you're already 10! I'm so proud of you. If only your mother..." before he could finish his thought, the Overseer stepped in.

"Congratulations, young lady. I don't have to tell you how special this day is, do I?" His hair was grey and he had a beard too, but I didn't think it made him look as good as my dad.

"Down here in Vault 101, when you turn 10, well, you're ready to take on your first official Vault responsibilities. So here you are. As Overseer, I hereby present to you your very own Pip-Boy 3000. Get used to it."

A Pip-Boy was an arm-mounted electronic device made by some Pre-War company. Everyone in the Vaults got one. It monitored your health and it could alert you to nearby radiation. It also had a map, and it could pick up radio signals and you could input notes and data into it. I slipped it on. It covered up my whole forearm.

"You'll be getting your first work assignment tomorrow." the Overseer laughed a vaguely maniacal laugh.

"Enjoy your party!" Dad said, trying to salvage the moment the Overseer had almost ruined. "You're only 10 once, so have fun!" My dad went over to sit with Stanley at the counter. Amata came up to me with a big, proud smile on her face.

"Happy birthday! We really surprised you, didn't we?" she giggled. "Your dad was afraid you were onto us. But I told him not to worry. You're so easy to fool."

"Great party, Amata! Thanks for doing this for me." I said.

"You're welcome. But really, your dad did most of it. I just helped with the decorations and stuff. Hey, I bet you can't guess what I got you for your birthday. Go on, guess!"

"I really have no idea..." I said.

"Ha! I knew I'd surprise you. Who's your favourite barbarian? That's right, Grognak! Issue 14, and with no missing pages! I found this in a box of my father's old things, believe it or not. Imagine him reading comic books. I guess everybody was ten once. Well, I'd better let you get back to 'mingling' with your guests. We'll talk later, okay? Happy birthday." Amata went over to the Overseer when she thought I was busy talking to Officer Gomez.

"Daddy, I told you not to act all official." she said. "I know you were joking, but I'm not sure anyone else did.

"Nonsense." said the Overseer. "People always enjoy my little speeches. Besides, that friend of yours could use a reminder that life is not all fun and games."

"Argh!" Amata grumbled. "This is supposed to be a party! You know, fun. You should try it sometime, Daddy. You might like it." I was glad Amata was on my side. Only she could say things like that to the Overseer.

I had been distracted, so I was surprised I looked up to see Paul Hannon standing next to me. He was a few months younger than me, and he had been groaning about how he wished he was 10 so he could have a Pip-Boy too.

"Hey, uh, thanks for inviting me. Really cool party and everything. I know that, uh, Butch and I give you a hard time, but you don't take that seriously, right? Anyway, uh, happy birthday and everything. I better get back to, you know..." he seemed like he was actually sorry, and his apology made me feel better. But with Butch around, that wouldn't last.

"What, is she your best friend now?" Butch said from his seat. He and Wally Mack were sitting at a booth together, and Paul went to join them. "Hey, Wally, I think Paul's in love..."

"Yeah, Paul, why don't you introduce us to your new girlfriend?" Wally chimed in.

"Who do you mean, dork face here? Happy birthday, dork face! Ha ha ha!" Paul said.

"This party's pretty good, I guess. For a little kid." Wally said. "Balloons. Party hats... Not as cool as my party though. Remember how my dad got Andy to do magic tricks? And we all played Hunt the Mutant in the Atrium? Oh, right... you weren't invited to my party. Too bad, man. It was really fun." I looked over at Paul. He couldn't bring himself to look me in the eye.

The Overseer was sitting at the booth with Mrs. Palmer, so I would have to talk to him again. He would make a fuss about being rude or something if I ignored him. I tried my best to make my smile look authentic.

"I hope you appreciate the effort Amata put into this party. She really seems to like you, for some reason." he said.

"Of course she likes me. Everyone does." I said back.

"Hmm. That's not what I hear. But perhaps she'll set a good example for you. There's still plenty of time for you to make something of yourself." If I had known inappropriate that was for an adult to say to a kid on their birthday, I might have confronted gotten angry. Maybe it's for the best that I didn't.

I turned to Mrs. Palmer. She would lift my spirits. I knew she liked me at least.

"Are you having a nice party?" she asked. I nodded sheepishly. "Ten years old, my my my. Seems like only yesterday that your daddy came... Goodness, listen to me ramble! You're waiting for your present, aren't you?"

"Oh, you didn't have to bring me a present, Mrs. Palmer." I said as I fidgeted with my hands.

I knew grown-ups loved it when you acted like you didn't want anything. Sometimes it was a bit of a gamble, but in this case, I knew she'd give me something either way.

"Fiddlesticks!" she said. "What 10-year-old doesn't like presents? I was 10 once, believe it or not! My goodness, the Vault was practically crowded back then. Not like today. So few young people now... But here I am rambling on again, and you listening so politely." She took something from her purse and handed it to me. I unwrapped the loose tissue around it. "Here you go, a nice sweetroll that I baked for you just this morning. And it's all for you-- no sharing required today!"

Before I could take a bite, Andy interrupted.

"Attention everyone! It's time to cut the cake!" he said. Andy was a Type II Mr. Handy robot that was that was made by another Pre-War company. He looked quite alien. He had basic sensors with three eyes, an advanced communicator with a human- like voice, three extra-flexible arms, and instead of legs, he had a jet that kept him afloat. He was about a foot higher than most people, and a would be frightening to someone unfamiliar with the model. He readied the arm that was fitted with a saw blade.

"Andy, wait!" Amata cried. But it was too late. Andy had already obliterated my cake. Blue and white icing had splattered across the counter. "Oh no!" Amata said.

"I am mortified about the cake mishap. Simply mortified." Andy said.

"I'm hungry and that stupid robot destroyed the cake." Butch whined. "Give me that sweetroll you got from Old Lady Palmer."

"Mrs. Palmer said I didn't have to share. Since it's my birthday..." I said quietly.

"_'Mrs. Palmer said I didn't have to share'_..." he mocked. "Who's talking about sharing, moron? I want the whole thing. Now are you going to give me that sweetroll, or am I going to have to give you a knuckle sandwich?"

A wave of confidence washed over me. I had wanted to stand up to Butch for some time, and my own birthday party seemed like an appropriate occasion.

"Go soak your head, Butch. I'm not giving you my sweetroll." I said.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." He got up out of his seat and put up his fists. I could have run away, but part of me didn't believe he'd actually hit me. But he did. Right in the stomach. Officer Gomez was up like a flash from the other side of the room.

"Butch! What are you doing? Hitting a girl, and on her birthday for heaven's sakes!" He took me aside to speak to me. "I hope Butch didn't hurt you. Do you want to tell me what that was all about?"

"He tried to take my birthday present!" I said. I showed him the sweetroll. It was a little squished now.

"Why that little... I figured it was him that started it. He's been nothing but trouble since the day he was born." Officer Gomez didn't like Butch much. His son, Freddie Gomez was picked on as well as me. "You let me handle this. And try to stay out of the way.

I went over to Amata while Officer Gomez scolded Butch who was futilely claiming his innocence.

"What's Butch's problem anyway?" Amata was always quick to comfort me. "I can't believe he tried to start a fight at your own birthday party. What a jerk."

"The jerk tried to steal my sweetroll." I told her.

"God," she huffed. "he really is a butthead. Oh well. You can always cound on Butch to make an ass of himself. Get it?" she laughed, and so I laughed too.

Me and Amata tried to get to talk with everyone. Amata was a very good hostess and was sure to ask everyone if they were enjoying themselves and thanking them for coming. I was busy looking for presents.

I went to see Stanley who was hunched over the counter, gulping down a Nuka-Cola. He turned to me and stifled a burp.

"How do you like that there Pip-Boy, miss? Fit all right and everything?" Stanley said.

"It's really cool." I said with a smile. "Did you fix it up for me?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I'm glad you like it. Some may think the A series a bit basic, but I've always preferred them for their reliability." he said.

"Thanks, Stanley." I said politely.

"Don't mention it." he grinned. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. Happy birthday! It's not much, but I hope you like it." He handed a red baseball cap to me. I put it on for him, and showed him that if fit just right. I looked at everyone that had attended the party and it seemed I had spoken to everyone. I sat down beside my Dad and slumped in my seat.

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Is Butch giving you a hard time again?"

"He tried to take the sweetroll Mrs. Palmer gave me!" I explained.

"I wish we didn't have to invite him, but there just aren't that many children your age in the Vault. In any case, you'll have to learn to deal with bullies. The world is full of people much worse than Butch, I'm afraid. But don't let him ruin your birthday. Go on, I bet there's someone else waiting to give you a present!" Just then, there was a call on the intercom. Dad answered. I heard Jonas' voice on the speaker, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Thanks. I'll send her right down." he said. He switched off the intercom and turned to me. "Hey, that was Jonas on the intercom. He and I have been cooking up a little surprise present. Jonas is waiting for you downstairs on the Reactor Level. Go ahead, I don't think anyone will mind if you slip out for a few minutes."

I nodded and headed for the door when I ran into Beatrice. She was Stanley's daughter along with Mary Kendall and Gloria Mack. Beatrice was still unmarried, and most people attributed that to her eccentricity. She used the bulletin board in the cafeteria to promote her services as a fortune teller.

"Happy birthday, dearie!" she said in her overly chipper voice. "My goodness, I hope I didn't miss the party!"

"Yeah, my Dad and Amata threw me a great party, didn't they?" I said.

"They sure did. My, my. Ten years old already. Why, I can remember helping your dad change your diapers... And now, look at you! A great big grown up 10-year-old, with your very own Pip-Boy. Since this was such a special occasion, do you know what I did? I wrote you a poem! Just for you. I hope you like it."

I'll admit that wasn't what I wanted to hear. Not many 10 year olds would want a poem as a birthday present. But I knew my manners, so I would thank her politely.

"Thank you. I will treasure it always." I said. "Is that all?"

"Of course! Run along now, dearie, and have yourself a wonderful birthday!" I read the poem as I headed to Reactor Level. I could hear Butch, Wally and Paul arguing over a name for their gang as I left.

"_Gray walls, impenetrable steel_

_Suffocation! Condemnation!_

_Little hands groping in subterranean uncertainty_

_Mommy? Daddy? Am I dead?_

_Nay! Nay! Reborn into purifying florescence!_

_A face emerges, strong and male._

_Father to me? Father to all!_

_Overseeing our lives, our eternities._

_Harshness of discipline._

_Harshness of love._

_Obedience my saviour!_

_Larva to pupa, pupa to worker,_

_Buzz, buzz! One with the steel honeycomb_

_10 lies within the 101, significant at last._

_Till gray seeps from walls to hair, to soul_

_Then, eternal slumber, the sweet sleep of incineration._

While reading, I had wondered down the wrong set of stairs. The Overseer had slipped out of my party as well. Officer Kendall was standing at the door.

"Enjoy the party, sir?" he asked.

"Bah, I only showed up because Amata's friends with the brat. Give them a few more minutes and then I want that place cleaned up and everybody back to work." the Overseer said.

Sure thing, sir." Officer Kendall said.

The Overseer's words hurt at first, but then they set me free. I had tried to be good so he would like me, but no matter what I did, he didn't approve of me. From that day on, I stopped trying to impress the Overseer.

I tried to forget what I overheard and went to find Jonas.

"What are you doing down here, young lady?" Jonas said as I entered the room. "I thought kids weren't allowed down on the Reactor Level."

"I'm not a kid! I'm ten years old!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

"You sure are! Pip-Boy and everything, look at that!" Jonas peered through thick eyeglasses that looked like they were made for someone three times his age. "If you can wait just one more minute, I think your dad will want to give you the surprise himself."

Not even a full minute went by before my dad came downstairs. He was holding something behind his back.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" he asked.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked back.

"The Overseer gave you your Pip-Boy, and you're old enough to do some work. So I figure you're old enough for this. Your own BB gun!" he handed it to me and I marvelled at it. I couldn't help but imagine me shooting Butch with it. "It's a little old, but it should work perfectly. Jonas found it down here. It was in pretty rough shape-- took us a good three months to find the parts to get it working again. You know how tough it is to find a spring that small? Good thing Butch 'misplaced' that switchblade of his."

I felt at that moment, my Dad couldn't be any cooler than he was right then.

"So, what do you think? Want to give it a try?" he asked.

"Here? We can't shoot a gun here." I said.

"We sure can't, unless we want the Overseer beating down our door. Jonas and I have found a place, though. C'mon!" Dad opened a door and led me down a short hallway. He and Jonas had set up a makeshift shooting range with targets and everything.

"Well, what do you think? You can come down here and shoot any time you want." he said.

"This is so great! Thanks!" I said. Dad and Jonas had rescued the day for me.

"Couldn't have done it without Jonas' help. You make sure to thank him." I looked over at Jonas with my beaming smile.

"Happy birthday, darlin', I hope you have fun with it." he said.

"Thanks a lot, Jonas. This is really cool." I said.

"Hey, you don't turn 10 every day! Now go on and let me see you shoot something." Jonas smiled back at me.

I aimed the gun at the first target. I missed the first time, but I hit them all after that. Just then, I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Careful! It's' a Radroach." Dad said.

A Radroach was roughly the size of a common house cat, and they were notorious biters. It was only about a metre away from me, and I had never seen one up close. I was a bit scared.

"Think you can take care of that with your BB gun?" I looked at Dad with uncertainty. "Just aim and shoot. You'll be fine."

I aimed with one eye closed like I had seen in comics. I pointed my BB gun at its fat gut and pulled the trigger. It was hit, but not dead. I shot two more times before shooting it again, killing it this time. I felt so proud of myself. I had actually shot something dangerous and killed it. I protected myself.

"Good work! That's one less Radroach to deal with." Dad said with a proud smile. "Let's get a picture together. Capture the moment. Hey, Jonas, get a picture of me with the big game hunter!" I posed with Dad and Jonas lined up shot.

"Smile!"


	4. Chapter 4: Future Imperfect

**AN: **I don't claim the dialogue as my own. I am just converting my personal gameplay to text. Curse and bash me all you like, just tell me how to improve as well. This is just a test sort of to see what people think. Maybe isn't the right place to post this kind of thing? I dunno.

Chapter 4: Future Imperfect

SIX YEARS LATER

I found myself blinded by light again, this time by my dad holding an ophthalmoscope to my eye.

"As far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy 16-year-old girl. So yes, you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T. exam." He put the device back in its place. "Go on, now. You've got a G.O.A.T. to take."

"But, I'm sick. Really." I lied.

"No, you're not. Really." He said sternly. "When I started studying medicine, one of the first things I learned was how to spot a kid playing sick to get out of taking a test. You'll do fine. It's not so bad. Everyone has to take it when they're sixteen. I had to, you have to, and so does everyone else. And most everyone makes it through without a scratch."

I knew my dad was no fool, but I had to try, no matter how pointless.

"Anything I need to know about the G.O.A.T.?" I asked.

"The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. G.O.A.T.! Everyone here in the Vault takes it when they're sixteen. Helps to figure out what sort of job you'll have here in Vault 101 when you get a bit older. So, pay attention and try not to fall asleep. You know what the Overseer says: 'We're born in the Vault. We die in the Vault. Each is tested to determine their abilities, that they may work for the betterment of all Vault residents.' Sound familiar?"

A little too familiar for my tastes. Thinking of the Overseer's speeches made me grimace.

"Do we have to die in the Vault?" I asked. "Can't we ever leave?"

"That's not the way it works. And it won't do to go around asking questions like that. Especially not around the Overseer." Dad had gotten serious all of a sudden. "I want to tell you something now." he said in a slightly quieter voice. "It's important, so listen closely: this place, this Vault... it's not perfect, I know. But it is your home. You're safe here. Stay on the Overseer's good side, and you always will be. You understand? You need to appreciate all you have. Because what's up there, on the outside, that's not the life I want for you, and it's not what your mother wanted for you, either."

"Is it true, Dad? Was everyone born in the Vault?" I asked.

"That's what the Overseer says, isn't it?" he said, not really answering my question. "He's not about to let anyone else in, so I guess that's how it'll have to be. You're here now, and it's a hell of a lot better than being up there. All your mother and I ever wanted was for you to be safe, and you're safe here."

Mother. I didn't really know what that word meant. Amata's mother had died while she was a baby too. It was a pain that only we knew, and that was probably how we became friends.

"Can we talk about, you know... mom?" I didn't ask the question often. It was the only time my otherwise invincible father seemed... vulnerable.

"Your mother, she..." he began. "she was beautiful. But... beyond the beauty you've seen. There's just so much those old photos can never show. And she was passionate. About life, about love. But most of all, most of all she was passionate about you. When she became pregnant, it was the happiest I had ever seen her." he sighed at the memory. "She had great things in mind for you..." His expression became stern again. "And so! Time for you to stop stalling and get to class! Please honey, please take these achievement tests seriously. The last thing I need is your mother's ghost haunting me because her only child became a garbage burner."

"Bye, Dad." I said, admitting defeat.

"Take care, sweetie." he smiled. "Now get out of here. And good luck."

I was going to class when I heard Amata's voice.

"Get out of my way you stupid Tunnel Snakes!" she said.

"I can show you a real "Tunnel Snake", Amata." I heard Butch say.

"God, Butch! Why don't you just leave me alone?" Amata said.

"She think's she's better than us." Wally sneered.

"Let's go into the storeroom, Amata. I'll show you a good time." Paul said. I walked up to them. Amata's eyes showed relief when she saw me.

"Get these idiots away from me!" she pleaded.

"You think you're special because your daddy is the Overseer?" Butch said.

I walked right up to Butch until we were inches away from each other.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he said smugly.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"None of your business, kid. Get outta here before you get hurt. If you mess with the Tunnel Snakes, you're asking for it. Got me?"

I cracked my knuckles; another thing I had learned from comics.

"Leave her alone, or you'll answer to me." I said. I wasn't bluffing. I was very protective of Amata, and I'd fight for her.

"And who are you? Her girlfriend? Ha! Should have known." he said. "Keep talking like that, girl, and we'll send you back to your daddy with a few broken bones for him to fix."

"That's it Butch. You and me. Right now." I said.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Butch said with a smirk. "Come on Tunnel Snakes, this twerp needs another lesson."

"Butch, stop it! Leave her alone!" Amata protested. Of course Butch would have his goons join in too.

Paul was the first to throw a punch. I dodged and gave him to quick jabs to the abdomen. Wally hit me from my blind spot right in the jaw. I returned the favour twofold. Then Butch came up and delivered a blow to my stomach. I hit him right in the nose. I was distracted while admiring the number I did on his face, and Wally punched me in the mouth and split my lip. Paul knocked me down. I tackled him the ground sat on his chest. I grabbed the collar of his Tunnel Snakes jacket and raised my fist to pummel him.

"This bitch isn't worth our time." Butch said to the boys. I dropped Paul's collar and got up. I touched my lip and my fingers came away with blood. But Butch's nose was bleeding and that made it worth while. "Okay, okay. You win. We'll leave the little girl alone! You're not worth our time, anyway. C'mon, Tunnel Snakes. We're outta here."

"Thanks for getting rid of them. Assholes." she muttered once they were out of earshot. "I don't know why they won't leave me alone. Just because my father is the Overseer, I guess. Idiots." When we entered the classroom, Freddie Gomez was asking Susie Mack out for lunch. Everyone else was seated.

"Well, you made it." said Mr. Brotch. "All set for the G.O.A.T.? Trust me, it really isn't that bad. Just something everybody has to go through."

"Ohh... I'm feeling kind of sick, Mister B. Guess I'll have to reschedule..." It was a feeble attempt, but I was desperate.

"Didn't work on your dad either, did it?" He was the teacher for a reason, I suppose. "Now unless you have something else you want to discuss, take a seat and prepare for the 2274 edition of the G.O.A.T."

"Sure, I'm ready." I said sarcastically. "I bet I'll ace it!"

"I'm sure you will. Especially since it's multiple choice with no wrong answers... We'll start as soon as everyone's found a seat. Good luck." I sat in the front row. Amata took the desk behind me.

"Well, now that everyone has managed to find the classroom, we can finally get started." Mr. Brotch said from the front of the class. The projector was showing a picture of the Vault-Tec mascot "Vault-Boy riding a goat, with both the acronym and the full name of the test around him. "No talking, and keep your eyes to yourselves." Butch let out a goofy, donkey-like laugh.

"Yes, I'm talking to you Mr. DeLoria." Mr. Brotch said crossly.

"Sure thing, Mister Brotch." he said jokingly.

"Unless anyone else has an insightful comment, let's get started."

Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test

G.O.A.T. Exam – 2247 Edition

Subject Name: Kayla Hughes

Date of Birth: July 13th, 2258

G.O.A.T. Question 1

You are approached by a frenzied vault scientist, who yells, "I am going to put my quantum harmonizer in your photonic resonation chamber!" What's your response?

**X** "But doctor, wouldn't that cause a parabolic destabilization of the fission singularity?"

"Yeah? Up yours too, buddy!"

Say nothing, but grab a nearby pipe and hit the scientist in the head to knock him out. For all you knew, he was planning on blowing up the vault.

Say nothing, but slip away before the scientist can continue his rant.

G.O.A.T. Question 2

While working as an intern in the clinic, a patient with a strange infection on his foot stumbles through the door. The infection is spreading at an alarming rate, but the doctor has stepped out for a while. What do you do?

Amputate the foot before the infection spreads.

Scream for help.

**X** Medicate the infected area to the best of your abilities.

Restrain the patient, and merely observe as the infection spreads.

G.O.A.T. Question 3

You discover a young boy lost in the lower levels of the vault. He's hungry and frightened, but also appears to be in possession of stolen property. What do you do?

**X** Give the boy a hug and tell him everything will be okay.

Confiscate the stolen property by force, and leave the boy there as punishment.

Pick the boy's pocket to take the stolen property for yourself, and leave him to his fate.

Lead the boy to safety, and then turn him in to the Overseer.

G.O.A.T. Question 4

Congratulations! You've made one of the Vault 101 baseball teams. Which position do you prefer?

Pitcher.

Catcher.

Designated Hitter.

**X** None. You wish the vault had a soccer team.

G.O.A.T. Question 5

Your grandmother invites you to tea, but you're surprised when she gives you a pistol and orders you to kill another vault resident. What do you do?

Obey your elder and kill the resident with the pistol.

Offer your most prized possession for the resident's life.

Ask grandma for a Minigun instead. After all, you don't want to miss.

**X** Throw your tea in granny's face.

G.O.A.T. Question 6

Old Mister Abernathy has locked himself in his quarters again, and you've been ordered to get him out. How do you proceed?

**X** Use a bobby pin to pick the lock on the door.

Trade a vault hoodlum for his cherry bomb, and blow the door open.

Go to the armory, retrieve a laser pistol, and shoot the lock off.

Walk away, and let the old coot rot.

G.O.A.T. Question 7

Oh no! You've been exposed to radiation, and a mutated hand has grown out of your stomach! What's the best course of treatment?

A bullet to the brain

Large doses of an anti-mutagen agent

Prayer. Maybe God will spare you in exchange for a life of pious devotion.

**X** Removal of the mutated tissue with a precision laser.

G.O.A.T. Question 8

A fellow Vault 101 resident is in possession of a Grognak the Barbarian comic book, issue number 1. You want it. What's the best way to obtain it?

**X** Trade the comic book for one of your own valuable possessions.

Steal the comic book at gunpoint.

Sneak into the resident's quarters, and steal the comic book from his desk.

Slip some knock-out drops into the resident's Nuka-Cola, and take the comic book when he's unconscious.

G.O.A.T. Question 9

You decide it would be fun to play a prank on your father. You enter his private restroom when no one is looking and...

**X** Loosen the bolts on some pipes. When the sink is turned on, the restroom will flood.

Put a firecracker in the toilet. That's sure to cause some chaos.

Break into the locked medicine cabinet and replace his high blood pressure medication with sugar pills

Manipulate the power voltage on his razor, so he'll get an electric shock the next time he shaves.

G.O.A.T. Question 10

Who is, indisputably, the most important person in Vault 101, he who shelters us from the harshness of the atomic Wasteland, and to whom we owe everything we have, including our lives?

The Overseer.

**X** The Overseer.

The Overseer.

The Overseer.

"Pencils down, people." Mr. Brotch said. He gave us a relatively short time to complete the test, but with questions like those I could understand why. "That's it. The infamous G.O.A.T! I'm sure most of you didn't find it so bad. Others, well, there are always openings in the maintenance department. Don't forget to hand in your tests before you leave. You don't want to know what happens to people who fail the G.O.A.T." He flipped of the projector and walked over to his desk. "You have the rest of the day off, to celebrate or pray, as the situation warrants."

As usual, I was too slow and ended up at the back of the line. There was only eight of us in class, so it wasn't too bad. I got to hear everyone's results.

Amata was headed for the Supervisory track. Butch got "Hairdresser", which he was not very happy about. Paul got engineer. Christine Kendall was sure she was headed for a job in either science or home- economics, but she got "Maintenance". She ran out of the classroom vowing justice. Susie Mack was put on the Teacher track. She seemed indifferent to the news, and started calling Mr. Brotch by his first name, Edwin. I suppose as future co-workers she figured they'd get to know each other better. Wally didn't care enough to stay for his results. Finally it was my turn.

"Well, well. Pip-Boy Programmer, eh?" Stanley will finally have someone to talk shop with. I was shocked. I hated tinkering.

"That can't be right!" I said. "The stupid test got it all wrong!" Mr. Brotch gestured for me to come closer.

"Listen, I was just as obnoxious at your age, I didn't take the G.O.A.T. seriously and look where I ended up. Just between you and me?" he leaned in closer. "The whole test is a joke. If you don't like the results, I can make your G.O.A.T. come out any way you want. Just let me know."

I had no idea that Mr. Brotch was so fond of me as a student that he would let me do this. I barely could contain my appreciation for this favour. I picked Early Childhood Education. It was my only chance of meeting new people in my whole life, and I thought kids made a lot more sense than adults half the time. I couldn't wait to share the news with Dad.

Freddie Gomez was still doing his test. Apparently he was stuck on question 10.


	5. Chapter 5: Escape!

**AN: **Things will get at least a little bit interesting after this. I don't claim the dialogue as my own, because I literally did copy it word for word. The protagonist's thoughts are mine though. I just really loved the story of Fallout 3 and I thought it would make a kick ass book. Since no one has done that yet, (at least I don't think so) so I have to do it for myself and I figured I'd share it just incase someone liked it.

Chapter 5: Escape!

THREE YEARS LATER

"Wake up! Come on, wake up!" cried Amata's voice. I opened my eyes a little to quickly and had to shut them again so they could adjust to the Vault's harsh lighting. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Come on, you've got to wake up!" she pleaded.

"Huh? What's wrong, Amata?" I grumbled. It was around this time that I noticed the Vault alarm sounding over the P.A. System.

"You've got to get out of here! Your dad is gone and my father's men are looking for you!"

"What do you mean, my dad is 'gone'?" I asked.

"He's left the Vault! I don't know how, but he's gone, and my father... he's kind of gone crazy." she said.

"I've never seen you so scared, Amata." I said. "What's happened?" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"It's Jonas... they killed him!" My heart fell into my stomach. Jonas was dead? He had been like family to me. What could he have possibly done to deserve this? I was fully awake now.

"My father's men. They took him, and... Oh my God, you have to leave, now!" Amata cried.

"Oh my God... Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said, choking back her tears. "Don't worry about me. I'm just sorry you had to find out like this. I know Jonas was your friend. But we've got to go, now. My father's men will be here any minute!"

"My Dad can't have left. The door is sealed shut." I said, trying to get my head around my situation.

"Not anymore, apparently. But... Are you honestly telling me you had no idea your dad was leaving? He really didn't tell you?" Amata asked. She was as surprised as I was that he hadn't said a word.

"No," I admitted. "I had no idea he was planning to leave." Why hadn't he told me? I thought we told each other everything. I was afraid that whatever his reason was, it was too horrible to tell even me.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Amata said. "I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe Jonas was supposed to explain everything to you? But it doesn't matter. I can help you escape. I have my own plan!"

"Escape the Vault? How?" I asked.

"Listen. There's a secret tunnel that leads directly from my father's office to the exit. You'll have to hack the computer in his office to open it." I wasn't very good at hacking. Hopefully the Overseer's computer wasn't heavily protected.

"Use these to get into his office." she handed me a bunch of bobby pins. "That's how I always get in."

"Sounds like a good plan." I said. "Let's get out of here!"

"Oh, one more thing. I stole my father's pistol. I hope you won't need it, but you'd better take it just in case." Amata handed me the gun. I knew myself, and I knew that if I found Jonas' killer I'd do something that would ensure I could never return.

"No, you keep it. You may need it more than I do." I said. I handed it back to her.

"Well...okay." she said. "I guess it may come in handy if I run into any Radroaches." she slipped the gun back into the pocket of her vault jumpsuit. "All right. I'll try to meet you at the exit. Watch out for security. Good luck!" she ran out ahead of me while I stuffed everything I could into various bags. I armed myself with my baseball bat.

When I ventured out into the hallway, I ran into Officer Kendall.

"There she is! Hold it right there!" he said when he saw me. He extended his police baton. He was seriously going to beat me. Three Radroaches came to my rescue and began to attack him by biting his ankles. I was able to run right past him.

"Criminey, more roaches!" he growled. I ran around the corner and I ran into someone else. I almost hit him over the head with my bat, but I realized it was Butch. He looked frantic.

"You gotta help me! My mom's trapped in there with the Radroaches!" he pleaded.

"Butch... asking me for help." I said. "If only you know what 'irony' meant..."

"Yeah, I'm asking you. So what." he said, frowning. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I've always treated you. You know I never meant any of it, right?" He could see I wasn't buying it. "But it's my mom. You can't leave her in there with the Radroaches."

"All right. I'll help." I said. "But I'm doing this for your mom, not for you."

"Sure. I don't care why. Just get her out of there!" He led me to his and his mother's quarters. I could hear Ms. DeLoria screaming from out in the hallway. When I got inside their place, I found her on the ground with her arms over her head while three Radroaches attacked her. I killed them with my bat. One solid smack each was enough to put them down for good. As soon as the chaos had ended, Butch ran into the room.

"We did it! My mom's gonna be okay! You're the best friend I've ever had, man! Hey, I know it isn't much, but I want you to have my Tunnel Snakes jacket. Go ahead, take it." He slipped it off his shoulders and handed it to me. I stuffed it in one of my bags. I also took a bottle of vodka. One of the only things I knew about the surface was that people made a living from trade, and if Ms. DeLoria used it to drown her sorrows, someone in the Wasteland could really use a drink.

I saw someone coming down the hallway through the window of the DeLoria's apartment. Officer Kendall had fought off the Radroaches. He was limping a little now, but he still could chase me if he was motivated enough. Butch went outside to deal with him.

"Goddammit Butch, I told you to get back in your room." Officer Kendall said.

"Oh, uh... sorry Officer. I'll go right back inside."

"Okay then." Officer Kendall sighed. "Hey, you haven't seen the Doc's kid, have you? We're still looking for her."

"No sir." Butch said. "Good luck with your search though."

"Whatever. Get back in your room." he started to walk away, and I started to make my move. "It's all the Doc's fault. He never should have opened the door."

I tried to sneak out in the hallway so I could make a run for it once he turned the corner, but he saw me. He came at me, but Butch took out his switchblade and stabbed Officer Kendall in the back. He was dead. Butch didn't say a word to me. He just went back to his mother, and I was alone again.

I ran through the corridors I had known all my life. In the cafeteria, I could see Grandma Taylor. She was dead and sprawled out on the checkered floor. How many people were going to die today?

The Overseer's voice was playing on a loop over the speakers telling everyone to stay inside on threat of severe punishment.

I ran up the stairs to find Officer Gomez and Andy fighting Radroaches. Officer Gomez didn't attack me.

"You're lucky it was me who found you. The others won't be so forgiving. I don't know what you're up to and I don'w want to know. Just clear out of here and I'll pretend I never saw you." he said.

"Thanks, Officer Gomez. I always liked you." I said. I was beginning to think that this could be the last time I saw any of these people.

"It's a real shame it's come to this. I can't believe what they did to Jonas... Officer Mack was just out of control..." he said.

Officer Mack. He killed Jonas. If I ran into that son of a bitch I'd bash his goddamn head in. I gritted my teeth.

"But you're a good kid. You didn't do anything to deserve this. Go find your dad, if you can." he said.

Andy was busy torching Radroaches with his flamethrower while Stanley watched from a safe distance. He let me walk too.

Once I reached the Atrium, things only got worse. I saw Tom and Mary Holden plotting to flee like my father had. Mary wasn't so sure, but Tom was determined. He ran to the main doorway that lead to the exit. Two guards armed with pistols stood in his way.

"It's me, Tom Holden! Let me through!" he demanded. They didn't give him any warning at all. They shot him, dead.

"Tom, no!" Mary cried. She ran to see if he was alright, but she was killed as well. I couldn't understand why this was happening. I had to keep going.

I found the body of Floyd Lewis beside his toolbox. He had been doing maintenance when the Radroaches killed him.

I was almost home-free, but Security Chief Hannon came at me with his baton. He managed to hit me over the head hard enough to make me bleed, and he wasn't finished with me yet. The look in his eyes told me he was actually going to beat me to death. I went crazy on him. I swung erratically and frantically at him and I knocked him down. I didn't stop. I kept hitting him and hitting him. I broke his arm but I kept hitting him. I had killed him. I had killed a man.

I didn't have much time to lament over my actions. Amata was in trouble.

"I told you. I don't know anything!" she cried.

"Be reasonable, Amata." it was the Overseer. "Officer Mack may enjoy this, but I don't. Just tell us where to find your friend, so we can talk to her." Officer Mack. I'd kill him. He was right there.

"She's my friend. I was worried about her. What does she have to do with any of this anyway?" Amata cried.

"Probably nothing. Which is why you need to tell me where she is, so I can talk to her.". I finally reached the room where they were. I looked through the window to see what was going on.

Amata got up out of the chair the Overseer and Officer Mack had been interrogating her in and pulled out the gun she had hidden.

"Watch it sir! She's got a gun!" Officer Mack said.

"Amata! Where did you get that gun?" the Overseer asked with a mix of bewilderment and outrage. Amata backed herself up in a corner and aimed the gun.

"Just get away from me! I don't want to shoot you, but I will. I swear I will!" she warned.

"How dare you threaten me! And with my own gun!" the Overseer was seething with anger now. "I'm your father, damn you, and you'll show me some respect! Officer Mack! Don't just stand there!"

Officer Mack extended his baton with one swift motion.

"Don't make me take that gun away from you, girlie. Just hand it over nice and easy now."

Before I could open the door to help her, she shot him six times.

"No! Get away from me!" she cried.

"Oh my God! Amata... what have you done..." the Overseer was in complete shock. She darted out of the room. The Overseer went to chase her, but I stepped in, my bat ready.

"I hope you're here to turn yourself in, young lady. You're already in enough trouble as it is. Don't make it worse for yourself." He said. Even in the face of disaster he managed to keep his condescending tone towards me.

"If you ever lay a hand on Amata again, I'll make you regret it." I said through gritted teeth.

"I place the good of the Vault above everything, even my own paternal feelings. We must not allow sentiment to cloud our judgement! But I admire your protective instincts. Very well. I give you my word that Amata will not suffer further because of your actions." he said. "Now then. If you really care about Amata, you will see how dangerous your father's actions were. Hand over your weapons, and put an end to this dangerous situation. There's no need to join your father as a traitor to the Vault"

"My father's no traitor." I screamed. "But you're a murderer and a thug."

"Let's let history be the judge of that. If you had paid attention to Mr. Brotch, you'd understand that history is invariably written by the victor. And I intend to be the victor. You won't survive the night. Guards! Help me!"

While he was screaming for help, I looted the room for all I could carry. I had so much extra weight, I couldn't run anymore. I could drop anything though. If I was to survive, I would need money. Anything I could sell was important to bring.

Then I saw him. Jonas' body. It felt so wrong to see him, lying there, dead. I looked through his lab coat incase there was anything I could use to find my father. I took his eyeglasses to remember him by.

Amata was in the next room over, sitting at a table with her head in her hands. She looked up at me.

"Oh my God. I had no idea my father would... I had no choice. Officer Mack, he..." she reached for the gun. "Here. Take it. I don't want it any more. I don't know what I'd do if I still had the gun and my father came looking for me."

"You had no choice." I assured her. "You only did what you had to do."

"I don't know. I don't know." she said. "Well, you'd better get out of here. I'll try to meet you at the Vault door. If I don't make it... good luck."

I picked the lock to the Overseer's office. I accessed his computer. It asked for the password. I got it right on my first try. The password was "Amata".

I looked through his files and came across a scouting report. It read as follows:

As our tests suggested, the immediate vicinity of the vault is no longer dangerously irradiated, although the background radiation is still well above safe levels. Pockets of intense radiation appear to still be common, and all surface water seems to be undrinkable. We will need to carry ample supplies of Rad-x with us on all future surveys. But hazard suits do not seem to be necessary for general exploration.

Our old maps are largely useless. The town of Springvale is an abandoned ruin, and all pre-War roads have disappeared or are no longer passable.

We encountered a group of monstrous ants which appeared to confirm Hackay's Theories of mutation due to extended exposure to radiation. We drove off the ants with gunfire and collected several specimens for study upon return to the vault. (See Exhibit A).

The Good news is that human civilization still survives, despite everything! We discovered a settlement known as "Megaton" (See Exibit B), whose inhabitants, although somewhat wary at first, soon welcomed us into their town.

We spent a good deal of time in Megaton, and learned a great deal about the "Capital Wasteland" (as the area around Washington D.C. Is now called) from them. Megaton is a fortified outpost of "civilization" (of sorts), but it seems that Giant Ants are the least of the dangers of this new world. We agreed that it was prudent to return to the Vault immediately to revise our survey plans in light of what we have learned. Lewis and Agnes remained in Megaton to serve as "ambassadors" and continue to collect information until we return.

Anne Palmer, Survey Team Leader

February 10, 2241

At last I was able to locate the command to open the secret tunnel. The Overseer's desk lifted to reveal the passage. I went down.

Finally, I came to the vault door. Amata came in just as I had pushed the button to make it open.

"Oh my God... you actually opened it..." she said in awe. The door slid back, then rolled to the side, revealing a rocky tunnel with light at the end. I was so afraid. I was about to enter a different world.

"You did it! You opened the door! My God, I almost didn't believe it was possible." she said, smiling for the first time that day.

"I couldn't have done it without your help." I said, managing to smile back.

"No, you didn't need me. If anyone can survive out there, it's you." she said.

"Why don't you come with me?" I asked.

"It's tempting, but... my place is here. The Vault needs me more than you do. I'm the only one who has a chance to talk some sense into my father." she said. "Listen, if you catch up with your dad, tell him I'm sorry. For... you know, Jonas, and my father, and everything. Goodbye."

Officer Wolfe and Officer Park came bursting in. There was no time for long goodbyes. I ran into the tunnel. They stopped chasing me. They didn't dare set foot outside the vault. I took one last look at Amata. The officers set the door to close. The metal scraped as the door rolled into place, then pushed forward and sealed shut. There was no going back. Looked ahead of me. The small opening to the outside world was covered with a door with wide gaps between the boards. I took a deep breath, and pushed the door open.


	6. Chapter 6: Megaton

**AN: **This is the first chapter in which I had to do some actual writing. I thought for a while which was the best order to place each event to make it work well as writing, and I had to the thoughts of the protagonist.

Chapter 6: Megaton

Again, I was forced to shield my eyes from the light, but never before had it been from the light of the sun. I gazed out at the endless expanse of brown. Dad was out there somewhere.

My situation hadn't fully sunk in for me yet, and that was a good thing. A blubbering mass of tears won't do well in a place like this.

I got a pair of scissors from a bag and cut my hair short. I would have to be a different person and live a different way, so I changed the way I looked. It felt like I was shedding old skin.

My Pip-Boy had downloaded the location of the place called, "Megaton" from the Overseer's computer. It was my best bet for a place to rest and collect my thoughts. It was surprisingly close, only a half-hour away. Being in the vault was like being a million miles away from everything.

There had been a photograph of the place as well, so I was able to recognize its silhouette against the horizon. After walking over one last hill, I saw people. There was two of them, a man, and a woman, accompanied by some sort of pack-animal. When the animal turned around to face me, I was in for a shock. What I saw was a hairless, mutated, two-headed cow. One head mooed at me, then the other. While I was standing there with my mouth gaping open, the man noticed me.

"Welcome, welcome!" he said in a strangely jovial voice. "My name is Crow, and I travel the land offering vestments of protection. And you are fortunate I found you in time! You bear the look of someone who is haunted, but I am proud to say that my wares can protect you from even the cruel claws of death itself. Have a look."

I figured I wouldn't do well with the locals if I ran around in my jumpsuit. If I was to survive, I would have to blend in with the people. I handed him some bills that I had stolen from the Overseer's desk, and was quite puzzled when he handed bottle caps to me in return. I took a chance and assumed that this was the currency people used out here. I was right. A Cap seemed to be worth about one dollar. I didn't get many Caps for what I had in my bags, but enough to buy what he called a "Wasteland Settler Outfit". It was really just rags sewn together to make a tunic with a long skirt.

After we had traded, I slipped behind some rocks to change. It was nice to wear something different, even if it was dirty. When I arrived at the rust-covered gates of Megaton, I was greeted by a robot. A Protectron I would learn later was called "Deputy Weld".

"_Welcome to Megaton. The bomb is perfectly safe, we promise. Please hold for threat level assessment." _It said in a monotone voice. _"Threat level minimal. Open the gates. Open the gates."_ The gates very loudly opened. The scraping and clanking on the metal made me wince._ "Welcome to Megaton." _

When I entered the town, I found that I was standing on one of the higher points of the settlement. Megaton appeared to be built around a crater several stories deep. Someone noticed me right away.

"Well I'll be damned! Another newcomer." he said. He wore a cowboy hat and had an impressive firearm slung across his back. He walked right up to me.

"Name's Lucas Simms, town sheriff. And mayor too, when the need arises." he said. His voice was deep and authoritative. "I don't know why, but I like you, girl! Something tells me you're all right. So welcome to Megaton! Just holler if you need something." Considering how well I got along with the law in Vault 101, this was remarkable.

"Nice town you got here, sheriff. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said.

"Friendly AND well-mannered? I think we're gonna get along just fine. You treat my people nice, and you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like." he said.

"Right. Message received." I said.

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now, is there something I can help you with?" asked Simms.

"I'm looking for my father. Middle-aged guy. Maybe you've seen him?" I asked.

"Nope, sorry. I got enough fires to put out in this place that I don't have time to keep tabs on every visitor. I'd ask around town." he said.

"I have to go now." I told him.

"Carry on." he said with a nod. He resumed watch over his town.

I walked around for a while, taking in my surroundings. I thought that Megaton was beautiful in a way. Everything was made from metal. Because the crater was deep and small in diameter, most of the buildings had to be built on levels connected by metal walkways. There were lots of people around, all shared the hardened look of weary travellers.

Down in the centre of the crater, was a huge atomic bomb. It just sat there in a puddle. I surmised that it was inactive since no one seemed to care. There was a man standing in the water, praising the bomb as some sort of god. Most people ignored him, but a few stayed out of curiosity.

I wondered around, taking in the sights. The metal of the ramps creaked under my feet with each step, making me worry. I had no idea what I was doing. I might as well have been on another planet.

As my head was swirling with my problems, an old woman called out to me.

"Well hey there, stranger!" she said with a smile. "I'm Manya. The old coot wandering around here is my husband, Nathan. If there's anything we can help you with, ask me. Don't ask Nathan, he'll just blabber at you about the damned Enclave all day."

"I'm looking for my father. Middle-aged guy. Maybe you've seen him?" I asked.

"Could be the guy I saw at Moriarty's Saloon not too long ago." she replied. "I'd ask there."

"What's this place made of?" I asked. I figured not too many people would want to answer my questions, but Manya seemed nice enough.

"Long ago, before the war, there used to be machines – they were like buses, but they flew through the sky, taking people anywhere they wanted to go. You didn't have to walk, you just went to the air station, bought a ticket, and took to the skies. Anywhere in the world, you just up and flew there. When the war happened, the machines started dropping from the sky." she explained. "Everyone around here thinks that the bomb made the crater, but it didn't. The crater provided good cover from the dust storms and when my daddy and the rest of the town decided to build the walls, they used what they had."

"So why didn't they move the bomb?" I asked.

"Some of us wanted to." she said. "But the Church of Atom was just getting its start then. We needed there help to build the walls and clear the wreckage. If we'd have tried to move the bomb, they would have refused to help. Besides, a lot of people just wanted to leave it alone. It didn't seem to be hurting anything and who knows what would happen if we messed with it."

"I have to get going now." I said.

"Come back if you need something, honey." she said.

Now I had to find the saloon. It took a few minutes, but I found it.

"Aggh! Come on, you piece of junk! Every day, it's the same damn thing..." said the man behind the counter. He was fussing with the radio.

"I told you, Gob, it ain't the radio. The Enclave station comes in fine. It's Galaxy News. Their signal's been shit lately." said a woman. She didn't look more than a few years older than me. She had bright red hair, and her dress and mannerisms gave me the impression that she was a lady of the evening.

"Why... won't... you... work?" The man slammed his fist on the radio between each word. I was still standing at the door, and the way the lighting was I couldn't really see his face. He had an unusually gruff voice. "Son of a bitch! Goddamn radio! Work! Come on. Work!"

I took a seat. The man next to me noticed me immediately. He had a young face and wore an eye-patch over his right eye.

"Well hot damn!" He grinned. "Someone new! Always a pleasure! Name's Billy Creel. You call me Billy, all right? I know Megaton looks more like a boneyard than a town, but it ain't all bad. Take me and Maggie, for instance. We make do just fine. I trade the stuff I scavenge, and she helps keep me on the straight and narrow."

"I'm sorry... Who's Maggie?" I asked.

"Oh! Sorry, I guess I got ahead of myself, huh? Maggie's nine, sweetest little girl you'd ever care to meet. We take care of each other." he explained. "I ain't never had a daughter, but if I did, I'd want her to be Maggie. I took her in when her parents got killed by Raiders. That was two years ago. It was a pretty bad scene. Small settlement up north. I'd stopped in to trade some salvage, and the whole place had been wiped out. I found Maggie hiding under a bed, in the same room where her parents had been butchered. We've been together ever since."

"What do you do around here?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Me? I deal with the caravan suppliers. I used to ride with those guys, so they cut me some good deals. Helps keep the town supplied. But more importantly, I take care of Maggie. Of course, she's getting a little old to have Billy lookin' over her shoulder all the time..." he said.

Finally Gob came over to serve me. When I looked up I almost fell off my seat. The first thing I noticed was utter lack of a nose, just the hole was there. His skin was rough and flakey. His hair grew in patches on his damaged scalp, and his eyes were glassy looking.

"Hey smoothskin, do you need something? A drink, maybe? Anything? Anything at all?" he said.

"Gah! Fuck! What are you?" I blurted out. I silently cursed myself for speaking before thinking. Fortunately, he took it pretty well.

"Haven't you ever seen a Ghoul before?" he asked.

"No. What's a ghoul?" I said.

"Well," he began. "not all of us got the chance to hole up in a nice cushy Vault when the bombs fell. A bunch of us got stuck out here in the world and got a full on blast of heat and radiation – turned us into a pack of walking corpses. Near as I can tell, we age slower than you. A lot slower. There are even a few Ghouls that were alive during the war. Of course, with a face like ground Brahmin meat, you can imagine that folks don't take too kindly to us."

The shame of reacting the way I had was immense. I looked at him again, but in the eyes instead of at his disfigurement.

"You know, it's not so bad." I said.

"Nice of you to say so. If you can't be nice, at least pretend, right? Fake it 'till you make it, and all that." said Gob with a sort of half-smile. "Still though, a fake compliment is better than the usual spit in the face that I get. You're not half bad... for a smoothskin."

"I'm looking for my father. Middle-aged guy. Maybe you've seen him?" I asked, for the third time that day.

"Oh, yeah! I do remember a guy like that." Gob said. "Honestly, I usually keep my head down. I tend to get smacked around if I look customers in the eyes. But talk to Moriarty, he'll know more."

"If you know anyone else that can help, I'd appreciate it." I said.

"Moriarty is your best bet. I wish you luck. Now, I have to get back to work, or I'll be answering to him too."

I went over to the woman I had seen earlier. She was leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. I wasn't sure if I'd like this Moriarty guy, so I wanted to stall a little.

"What were you saying about radio stations?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, you mean why was Gob banging on that radio? Well, out there in the wastes, there are two stations that broadcast. There's the Enclave station. I don't know who they are, but I think it might just be some pre-war broadcast on a loop or something. And there's Galaxy News Radio. It's run by a guy named Three Dog somewhere down in DC. But the signal went down a while ago." she said.

"What's all this about Galaxy News Radio?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" she looked at me like I was some sort of idiot. "Oh... you must have come from that Vault. Right."

Right about then I was thinking things like: _"How the hell did she know? Is it that obvious? My clothes must not be enough. Maybe my face is too clean."_

"It's the only free radio station left in the Wasteland. The guy who runs it, Three Dog, he's like the only person who seems to give a shit. He keeps talking about fighting the Good Fight or something. Better than the crap on the other station." she said.

After that, I went back to the counter. When Gob came around I asked for a drink. He said that all they had at the moment was scotch and whiskey. I'd never drank any alcohol in my life, so I had no idea what to choose. I tried thinking of which context I had heard the drink mentioned. I ended up going with scotch. It tasted like burnt cork.

Moriarty was in the back room, so that's where I went. His back was turned to me, so I knocked on the door so he would know someone was there. For all I knew, if you made someone jump out here, you could very well get shot.

"You want something or you just looking to get your ass beat?" he said without looking to see who was there. I was a little surprised to find that he spoke with an Irish accent. His hair reached the base of his hair was a mix of grey and white, but his muscular build gave the impression of youth. When he heard my stammering, he realized I wasn't who he thought I was.

"Colin Moriarty, at your service!" he said with a phoney smile. "Welcome to Moriarty's! My saloon, my home, my slice of heaven in this backwoods little burg. If you've got the caps, I've got your pleasure. Please, sit down, make yourself comfortable. Your troubles are a thing of the past."

"I'm looking for my father. Middle-aged guy. Maybe you've seen him?" I asked for the fourth time.

"My God... It's you. The little baby girl, all grown up. Persistent little flower, ain't ya? Then and now, it would seem. It's been a long time, kid." he said. "Oh, your daddy passed through here, all right. Here and gone. Got what he came for, and then left. I'm assuming you'll do the same, correct?"

"Huh? My father and I were born in Vault 101..." I replied. Moriarty just laughed.

"Is that what your father told you? That you were born in that hole? That HE was born there as well? Oh, the lies we tell to those we love." He was chuckling away as if I had just said the most ridiculous thing possible. "Your father brought you to the Vault right after you were born. To keep you safe, you see. I remember it well – you stayed in my saloon, after all. That's right. Your father, his Brotherhood of Steel friend, and you, the suckling babe with nary a tit to suckle. Sorry about your mom. Truly. But, life goes on. Daddy lied. Life's full of little disappointments. And now... you're all grown up, and wondering where he's gone to..."

"You're wrong." I said firmly. "My Dad never would have lied to me."

"Aaahhhh. I see. You know, I heard about the brainwashin' that goes on down there. From some other fella, escaped, oh... five years back. 'All hail the Overseer! We're born in the Vault; we die in the Vault!' And all that other assorted lunacy." he said.

It was partly true. Old songs were played over the Vault P.A. System, and between each one, a robotic voice would say something about the Overseer and his authority. It seemed too blatant to be brainwashing to me. I imagined brainwashing as a subtle art.

"Kid, you've got better programming than our own Deputy Weld. You'd best wise up quick. Wouldn't want anyone... takin' advantage of ya. Hmm?" The way he said that made me wonder if he meant I'd be taken advantage of sexually, financially, or both.

"Look," The scotch was making me feel a little bolder now. "I just want to find my Dad. Do you know where he is?"

"You seem like a nice kid, so I'm going to be straight with you. Your dad was here, and now he's not, and yes I know where he what you're asking me for is information, and information is a commodity." I saw that coming from a mile away. "Let's say... 100 caps, and daddy's location is yours. Very reasonable."

"I don't have 100 caps." I said sadly. I had only 76.

"All right, kid. Let me help you out, you know... for old time's sake. If you don't have the caps to pay for the information, then maybe you could do a little favour for me." he said slyly.

"So, you want me to do your dirty work?" I frowned.

"Who said anything about dirty work? You need some caps, I'm giving you a way to get 'em. It's just business." he said. "This junkie bitch named Silver borrowed quite a few caps from me... claimed she could start funnelling Jet and Psycho to me for a good price. Problem is she scrammed with the loot and set herself up in Springvale so she can inject herself into a stupor. Get the caps she owes me and they're yours. Yours to pay me with anyway." he laughed.

"I'll be going now." I muttered angrily.

"I await our next meeting with bated breath."

I left immediately, not sure of how I would handle this situation. I tuned my Pip-Boy's radio to Galaxy News to block out the deafening silence of the wastes. I could hardly make out anything through the static.

Springvale was just north of the Vault. It was a very quick walk there. All that was left of the town were the skeletons of destroyed houses. I scavenged what I could.

I came across one house that seemed to be the only inhabitable of the area. I stepped in, my hand on my gun. A woman, who I assumed was Silver, was standing right next to the door when I opened it.

"Who the hell are you?!" she said in a gruff voice. "Where did you come from?! Did Moriarty send you?!"

"Yes," I said, trying to sound tough. "and he says you owe him some caps."

"That bastard! He... he's a liar! He just wants me dead! These caps are all mine. I earned them!" she said, almost growling at the thought.

"Slow down. Tell me your side of the story." I said, taking my hand away from the holster.

"Look, I used to work for that slob. Doing... you know... favours for guys. Well, I got sick and tired of it. I told Moriarty I'm taking my share of the caps and leaving. I even slept with the pig to seal the deal. Next morning he tells me I couldn't leave. So I bolted. I took my money and ran. Now he's branded me a thief and a junkie and sent his cronies to find me. I guess I need a new hiding place." she said.

My first instinct was to leave her be and pretend I never saw her, but I needed the caps.

"Look, just give me some of your caps, and I'll tell him you're gone." I said. I figured this way, we all won.

"You'd do that for me?" she said in disbelief. "I never expected anyone to care enough. Here you go. Thanks, kid. You're all right." She handed me a total of 300 caps. I had to contain my surprise so she wouldn't think she should have given me a lot less.

The sun was getting low in the sky when I returned to Megaton. Moriarty was looking out over the town when I reached the saloon.

"What's it to be?" he said once he saw me. "A few caps to find out where your father went? Or are you going to have a go of it on your own? The Wasteland can be such an unforgiving place..."

"I did your stupid favour. Now can you tell me where my father is?" I said impatiently. I was liking this man less and less.

"You took care of our little lost lamb, eh? I knew I could count on you. How about you just hand over 100 caps and we'll call it even." he smiled. He seemed to think that I actually went and killed her. It was good to know I could con a conman. It might just save my life out here in the future.

"Yeah, yeah. Here, take your 100 caps. I hope you choke on them." I said with a look of disgust.

"How can you be so rude when I'm going to provide you with such a useful public service?" he said, feigning offence. "Your dad came through here, all right. Didn't stay long, though. Said he had some important business to attend to, and headed off to the city. Something to do with Galaxy News Radio. Guess that'd be the place for you to start. Good hunting, and thanks for the caps."

I stepped into the saloon. They had some comfy chairs, so I figured I'd relax until Moriarty got tired of my loitering. But it seemed that I wasn't allowed to rest just yet. A man that reeked of ill-will sat in the corner. He gazed at me through stylish glasses and wore a grimy pre-war business suit and hat. He looked like the bad guy right out of an old movie. I was going to ignore him, but he waved me over. He knew I noticed him, so I felt I couldn't just pretend he wasn't there. I approached him and an evil grin spread across his face.

"My, my. Just when I had all but given up hope." he said. His voice matched his demeanour. It was a cold and dark voice that sent a chill down your spine. "My dear girl, I am very happy to make your acquaintance. I am Mister Burke. And you, well, you are not a resident of this putrescent cesspool. That makes you a rather valuable individual."

My brows furrowed in puzzlement.

"It does?" I asked.

"Don't you see? You're a free agent! You've no ties here, no interest in this settlement's affairs. Megaton means nothing to you!" I didn't like where this was going one bit. "I represent certain... interests who view this town, this 'Megaton,' as a blight on a burgeoning urban landscape. If this settlement were to... go away. Why, who would really care? Certainly not you, or I..."

"Wait... You're going to destroy this town?" I said in disbelief. I couldn't fathom the reasoning behind such an act, or even how he told me his plans so nonchalantly.

"No, no, I'm merely a recruiter. YOU get to have the real fun. The undetonated atomic bomb for which this town is named is still very much alive. All it needs is a little motivation. I have in my possession a Fusion Pulse Charge. Once rigged to the bomb, it will be detonated, by you, at a secure location. Easy money, my friend." He said. He seemed to be smiling at the thought of Megaton's destruction.

"You're out of your mind, Burke. There's no way I'm helping you." I said through my teeth.

"Now that is a disappointment. Well, if you change your mind, the offer still stands. Good day."

I walked my ass right out of the saloon. What should I do? He obviously has some power if he could risk telling his plans of mass murder to complete strangers. What if I knew too much now and he'd have me killed by some sleazy hitman? Should I pretend we never spoke? No, he's too dangerous to be ignored. I ran right to the sheriff. He'd know what to do.

"Sheriff Simms!" I called out. He turned to me. "I met a man named Burke. He said he'd pay me to rig the bomb to explode."

"He said what?!" Exclaimed Simms, "Oh, I never did like the look of him..."

"What if he asks someone else to explode the bomb? You should do something." I pleaded.

"Good point. Come with me. You're about to get an education in Wasteland justice." he said.

He grabbed his gun and ran to the saloon, with me following behind. I got my pistol ready as well, although it looked even smaller than it was compared to his weapon.

The doors of the saloon swung open as we entered. Lucas Simms walked right up to where Burke was sitting and pointed his gun right at him.

"You there! Burke! Explain your business in Megaton!" he ordered.

"I'm sorry? Sheriff, what are you hollering about?" said Burke. He said it with such obvious sarcasm it seemed he didn't even care to act like he was innocent. That made me afraid.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. The bomb! You're trying to blow it up! Have you lost your goddamned mind?" said the Sheriff. The saloon fell silent. You could hear a pin drop in that place.

"Sheriff. I'm afraid there's been a misunderstanding. Someone has surely been spreading rumours. I'l be sure to address the situation..." he turned his gaze to me, "...personally."

"I'm placing you under arrest, Burke. At least until I figure out what the hell's going on around here." said Simms.

"And I'M afraid I won't be able to oblige your request, Sheriff. I have pressing matters to attend to Now, step aside." Burke hissed.

"This isn't open to discussion! You're coming with me." Simms said, not allowing Burke's casualness to sway him.

"Why do you knuckle draggers always insist on doing things the hard way?" Burke said angrily. "Very well, Sheriff. Lead the way."

What happened next felt like it took place in slow motion.

Burke got up. Simms turned his back, for an instant. Burke reached for his gun. He raised his arm and aimed for Lucas.

"LOOK OUT!" I screamed.

Then I shot Mister Burke five times, square in the head. His blood splattered gruesomely against the wall. I almost vomited when I saw his face which I had rendered unrecognizable.

"Good riddance!" Yelled an onlooker in the saloon.

Simms stepped outside, and I followed.

"I must be getting slow in my old age." Simms smiled. "Thanks for saving my hide, there"

"One day, that thing's going to go off. You're living on borrowed time." I warned him.

"Maybe. Maybe..." he said. "So long as you stay away from the bomb, I see my chances of a long life improving. I hope we understand each other."

"I can see about disarming that bomb for you." I said.

"Oh, all right. Fine." he sighed. "But listen here. Just take a look at it first. Go easy. If you get the job done, there'll be 100 caps in it for you."

I was going to say that I needed no reward, but again, I needed the money. Finding Dad could depend on how much I have.

"100 caps? All right, I'll take a look at it." I said.

"Great! Go ahead and see what you can do. Just be careful." he said.

Just as I was about to get to work, my stomach grumbled. The only thing I had consumed that day was a cup of scotch. Probably not the best idea. There was a little restaurant called "The Brass Lantern" down in the crater. I pulled up a chair and waited to be served. I needed food in me if I was to even attempt defusing an atomic bomb.

"Now I KNOW I've never seen you in Megaton before." said the lady that worked there. "Let me guess – just passing through, right? We get people tryin' to settle down here all the time. Anyway, if you're hungry, you came to the right place. What can I get for you?"

I ordered the noodles. I didn't like the sound of Squirrel Stew or Iguana on a Stick. I wolfed it down and set to work.

I examined the bomb. Now that the sun had set, I used the light from my Pip-Boy to see. It was much less complicated than one might think. I knew just enough to deactivate it. It payed to have an egghead for a Dad. The Sheriff approached me just as I was dusting my hands.

"I'll be damned!" he said, wiping the back of his hand across his sweaty brow. "You did it, didn't you? You disarmed that thing! Here's your reward. Hell, why don't you move in? Could use someone like you. Got an empty place here you can use. Here's the key and deed. It ain't much to look at. But talk with Moira. She's got random odds and ends you might be able to spruce the place up with."

I was speechless. I hadn't expected a place of my own. I was thinking that I'd be spending the night outside. I found my new home and found something unexpected inside. A Mr. Handy Robot, just like Andy from the Vault.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wadsworth, your personal robotic butler." it said. It had the same voice program as Andy, but it seemed significantly less neurotic. "I am here to look after your needs and to keep you happy and entertained. What can I do for you?"

I didn't know what to say. It looked so out of place here. A shiny highly advanced robot in a rickety, metal house.

"I'd like something to drink." I finally managed to say.

"Certainly, madam. Here you are." It produced for me a bottle of purified water.

"I'll be going to bed now, Wadsworth." I said.

"I'll be sure and tidy up while you're away, madame."

I walked up the noisy steps to the bedroom. There was a desk, chair, and an old, beat-up mattress on a rusty bed frame. I dropped all the things I had been carrying and lay down on my bed. Something dug into my back. I sat up and searched my clothes for the offending object. It was a recording. I pressed play. It my father's voice.

"_Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first. I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong, and there's really no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously, you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe some day, things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the Vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep my going."_

"_Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with." _That was Jonas' voice. Oh, poor Jonas.

"_Okay. Go ahead." _Dad continued. "_Goodbye. I love you."_

I had managed not to shed a tear that whole day, and right at that moment, they caught up with me. I cried harder and longer than I had in my whole life. I lost my home, my father, my friend, I had killed two men, all in one day.

That night, I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up at 8:22 the next morning with a mission:

Find GNR Studios.

I needed equipment, so I headed for the place called "Craterside Supply". Inside there was a petite woman sweeping the floor. Her hair had been dyed deep red and was tied up in a messy bun. A man in leather armour that was armed with a large gun eyed me suspiciously.

"Hey, I hear you're that stray from the Vault! I haven't seen one of you for years!" She said in an inappropriately cheery tone. How did people know I was from the Vault? "Good to meet you! I'm Moira Brown. I run Craterside Supply, but what I really do is mostly tinkering and research. Say, I'm working on a book about the Wasteland – it'd be great to have the foreword by a vault dweller. Help me out, would you?"

"No, I don't want anything to do with them anymore." I said, looking away. My refusal didn't damper her eerily high-spirits.

"Anyway, I guess I don't need a foreword. They just get in the way of real content. But the book's going to be great, you just watch." Moira said.

"Let me see what you have for sale." I said. I bought some ammunition and some stimpacks. I took a look at her selection of clothes. I bought some goggles to protect my eyes from the dust, a hat that would keep the sun out of my eyes and off the back of my neck, and clothes better suited for travel.

"I'm off now." I told her.

"Take care. It's a big Wasteland – but you know that better than me, right?"


	7. Chapter 7: GNR

Chapter 7:

I just started walking. My heart was pounding so much I could hear it in my ears. My head was swirling with so many thoughts that I almost forgot to breath. I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I might as well have been a baby. I knew nothing about real life. I didn't even know what a blister was until that day.

I ran into my first Wasteland critter. It was a giant ant, about as big as a medium-sized dog. I didn't shoot it until it approached. It was easy to put down once I stopped missing.

Thankfully, I wasn't traveling blind. My Pip-Boy had a map. I deleted all of the locations it used to have on it, since there were most likely piles of rubble now. I hoped the terrain had remained largely unchanged though, because that's all I was left with. I had input the location for GNR. It was east of Megaton. I decided to walk using what remained of the roads to get there.

I came to a river that had been reduced to half its original water level. The bridge over it was covered with land mines, so I went under. When I came up on the other side, I almost had my head shot off. I dropped to the ground and crawled behind a concrete divider. I pulled out my pistol and peaked over my cover, exposing as little as possible of myself. There were two guys there with rifles. They had swarthy, dirty skin and wore spikes and leather.

"Hey girly!" one of them called. "Shame I gotta bust up that pretty little face of yours. Maybe we can work somethin' out?" I heard him coming closer. I guess it was obvious that I was very afraid. I tried to think of what to do, but I wasn't fast enough. He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up. I seized my chance and put my pistol up to his heart and squeezed the trigger. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"Shit! SHIT!" screamed the other. I grabbed the dead guy's rifle and ducked back behind the cover. I aimed and shot at him and hit his leg. "Fuck this, man!" he dropped his gun and limped away, as if encountering a non-helpless victim was something he hadn't even imagined.

If I had known then that I had just encountered two of the Capital Wasteland's most pathetic Raiders, I might have given up right then. At least I got some new gear out of the deal.

The sun was getting low, and the map said I was getting close. I was hoping I'd make it to GNR by nightfall. I came across an old Metro Subway Station, I wasn't the only one there. There were about 7 raiders that had set up camp. They weren't about to move any time soon. I decided that I would try to sneak by and get into the station unnoticed, but they saw me. I ran as fast as I could into the station, hoping to lose them. To my surprise, they didn't even follow me.

The air down there was thick and stale and filled with wisps of smoke. Fortunately, not all of the lights in the station hadn't gone out, so I could see. The unmistakeable stench of death wafted towards me. I turned on the radio to calm my nerves. There was almost no static now. At least I knew that meant I was going the right way. At the end of the tunnel, there was a faint, flickering orange light. I raised my rifle to be ready and I carefully made my way to the broken turnstiles at the end of the hallway.

The tunnel scooped down a little and then opened up into the train platforms and the source of the light and the smoke. Someone had a mini-bonfire going. I aimed for a shadowy figure crouched by the flames and cocked my gun to alert them that I was there and armed. They stood up and turned to me. They let out a noise that sounded like more like a cough than a roar. I backed up slowly. He ran to me. It was too dark to see any features, but his silhouette gave the impression of emaciation.

"I'll shoot!" I warned. Then he, or _it_ rather, stepped into my light. I let out a scream when I saw its hideous form. I shot twice and landed a hit right on it's forehead. Once I resumed breathing, I examined it. Its skeletal structure was indisputably human. I could make out almost every bone on its fatless body. Its skin looked raw and painful. Its glassy eyes and missing nose reminded me of Gob, but Gob had retained his humanity, unlike this thing.

I began to feel woozy. This was right out of a nightmare. I started to feel very claustrophobic as I realized how small the space was. I backed up against the wall and started to sob. Why was this happening? Why wasn't I back in the vault where my biggest problem was the Overseer breathing down my neck? This was real. This was really real and happening to me. I felt like I would puke my guts out. Pure terror had grasped me. I knew what death was, and I knew I could die, but for the first time my own demise was a very reachable concept. When you live in a Vault, you don't think about that kind of thing.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" I told myself. It was like one part of me was scolding the other. I stopped crying and got up. I promised myself that would be the last of my tears until I found dad. No more pity parties, no more whining.

I went down into the eastbound tunnel and started running. I wanted out of there. Not to far along the tracks, I came across a pair of those things. I took one down before they even saw me and killed the other one while he was running for me.

"Hellooooooo, Capital Wasteland! This isThree Dog, ooowwwww! Coming to you loud and proud from Galaxy News Radio!" I hadn't expected to hear a loud voice, and my heart almost jumped out of my chest. "Lot'sa stuff goin' down in Post-Apocalyptia these days! Here's some of the latest news! Not too long ago, I reported that a cat recently left Vault 101."

I stopped in my tracks and listened to his next words carefully.

"His name is James. Good guy." he continued.

"Daddy..." I said to myself.

"Turns out, it get's better! I've got a new report here that says somebody else has climbed outta that hole. What the hell is goin' on down there? Revolution? Vacation? Somebody fart?! Your guess is as good as mine, kiddies. Thanks for listening, children! This is Three Dog, ooowwwww! And your listening to Galaxy News Radio! We're a radio-free Wasteland, and we're here, for you! And now, some music."

It was good to know that Moriarty hadn't been lying. I guess he was half-decent when he wanted to be. Dad had gone to GNR, just like Moriarty said. I started going faster. At the end of the tunnel, I ran into another humanoid creature, but this one was very different from the others. It was at least two feet taller than I was, and was bulging with muscles. It saw me right away and grunted as it grabbed a wooden board with nails through it. It charged. I unloaded a full clip into its chest before it finally died. I was almost out. I ran as fast as I could. I ran up the stairs and rushed to the exit. I can't tell you how good it felt to get out of that place. When I stepped up to ground level, I saw that I was in a completely different place. I was in a metropolitan area, in drastic contrast to the desert-like wastes. I could make out the battered Washington Monument against the night sky. I checked my map for which way to go and continued walking.

Two of those big monsters came around from behind a building. They were very close, and I had no cover. They had rifles instead of melee-weapons. I managed to shoot one in the head, but I missed the other. It shot at me and I got hit in the shoulder. I let out a little cry as I tried to hold my gun steady with my injured arm. I shot again, only hitting it in the leg. It shot again, and I dropped just as it whizzed over my head. But now I knew I was fucked because I was on the ground with absolutely no cover. By the time I got to my feet I'd be dead. Before it could shoot me again, a red beam of light shot out to it and it fell over dead.

I looked to the source of the attack and saw several heavily armoured people on the other side of a trench. I hurried over to them. While I was safe, I started to tend to my wound. I sat on the ground and got to work when one of my rescuers stood over me. I looked up to find a woman, not much older than myself, glaring at me. Her angry stare didn't match her dainty features. Her small head looked out of place protruding from her massive armour suit. The shoulders alone looked like they were swallowing her up.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you don't belong here." she snapped. "The Super Mutants have overrun our brothers at the Galaxy News Radio building, and we're headed there to back them up. You can tag along if you want. But keep your head down, and try not to do anything... stupid."

I ignored her hostility and extended my good hand for a shake.

"Thanks for the assist. I didn't know this place was so dangerous." I managed a weak smile.

"You been living under a rock? This is D.C. The entire city is crawling with Super Mutants. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"You mentioned something about Galaxy News Radio?" I asked.

"There aren't a lot of safe places in the ruins right now, but the Galaxy News Radio building is sort of our port in the storm. Unfortunately, the building's been hit pretty hard lately. We're their backup. So if there are no more questions, we _really_ need to move out." She walked away before I could even ask who she was. It seemed now wasn't the time for a full treatment, so I used a stimpack to hold me over and followed her. Around the corner, I almost tripped over the body of another person in armour.

"What's our situation?" she asked one of her comrades. Besides her and one other, the rest of them had helmets on.

"All clear, Sentinel." He replied dutifully. "Five mutants released from their torment. The rest are keeping their heads down." His voice sounded processed through his helmet.

"Good." She replied. She turned to the man lying on the ground. "Jennings?"

"Negative." Replied another. They noticed me for the first time. "A new recruit?"

"Just a stray we picked up. The one that blundered into the Uglies over on 42nd." She answered, as if she couldn't wait to get off the subject.

"Welcome." he said in a cheery voice. I wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort me or if he was being sarcastic.

"All right. It's the usual drill. Reddin, you just do whatever Paladin Vargas says and keep your mouth shut." She said to helmeted soldier.

"Yes ma'am." they replied in a woman's voice.

They started heading for the ruins of an old Elementary School. The things, which I assumed were the "Super Mutants" started firing on us. The woman that they had referred to as "Sentinel" led her team into the fray. She barked out orders as the others shouted things like

"To arms, Brothers!" and "For Elder Lyons!" I didn't want to think about how long it would have taken me to work my way through this place alone. I had tried to help them, but whatever I aimed for was dead before I shot. I hurried behind them, trying to stay as alert as possible. Finally we came to the GNR Plaza, which was filled with the green-skinned beasts. Now that the mutants were being shot on from two sides, they went down quickly. Everyone seemed to calm down, except for Reddin, who was more hyped up than ever.

"So how'd I do, Vargas? I pass my little trial run?" She said cockily. "Come on, Lyon's Pride needs me and you know it! That Citadel guard duty is such bullshit."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll see." Vargas grumbled. Reddin fired a few shots into the air to celebrate. "Now knock that off. You're wasting ammo."

"Aw, come on. We just kicked their asses!" she whined.

"We need to sweep the area. You think those were all the Uglies in D.C.? You take the east side, I'll go west." Vargas said crossly.

"Okay, okay." she sighed.

"Once we're inside, then we'll celebrate." Vargas said.

"Now you're talking!" Reddin said. She looked at me and gestured for me to come with her, so I did. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, followed by the sound of resonating metal, and then a haunting, monstrous cry into the night. Everyone got tense and raised their weapons.

"Holy shit! What was that?" Reddin cried. The booming started coming closer.

"What's happening?" I asked her. It kept getting closer.

"You don't need to worry. We're the best outfit in the whole Brotherhood of Steel. Just watch wha-" The old, toppled bus that Reddin had been standing in front of exploded. She took the brunt of the blast while I was flung several feet away. She must have died instantly.

I looked up, and when the smoke cleared I found myself looking at something even more terrible than anything I had encountered that day. It looked like a mutant, but this one was 20 feet tall. It had a fire hydrant attached to the end of a pole for a weapon, a car door for a shield, and a necklace with human heads as beads. I was so horrified I completely forgot to scream.

I scrambled backwards until something poked into my back. It was the tip of a large weapon that was lying beside a fallen soldier.

"Pick up the Fat Man!" One of the soldiers yelled to me.

"Fat Man?" I thought. I looked at the weapon and when I saw what it had as ammunition, I understood. It was some sort of mini-nuke launcher. It was very heavy, but I managed to aim it. I fired. A miniature mushroom cloud formed at the impact point. When the dust settled, I saw the beast limping towards me. I fired again. It was injured, but it kept coming. It was too close to everyone to shoot with the Fat Man now.

I took out an assault rifle I had taken from a mutant and unloaded everything I had into it. When it was empty I dropped it and started shooting with the hunting rifle. It still was coming for me. I looked around. Everyone was shooting it, but it wouldn't die. It swung it's weapon at me. It missed, but the impact on the concrete in front of me was enough to knock me off my feet. It raised it's arm again, but before it could bring the bludgeon down on my head, one of the knights took the final shot and killed it. I frantically rolled out of the way before its massive weight crushed me. I laid on my back for a bit until I caught my breath.

When I got up, Vargas was slumped on a bench. He had just found out that Reddin had been killed. The woman called Sentinel came up to him and placed a hand on the shoulder of his armour.

"It's not your fault, Vargas. Reddin was good enough for the Pride, and she proved it here today." She said.

"Yeah, I know." he clenched his fists. "God DAMMIT!!!"

"When we get back to the Citadel, I'll talk to the scribes." she said. "Let it be chronicled that Paladin Reddin passed her test." Vargas finally got up and sighed.

"Come on. Let's see if they've got anything to drink in this dump." He and the Sentinel headed for the door.

"Um, Sentinel, ma'am, excuse me..." I said.

"I guess it's my turn to thank you." she said. "Anyway, the area's secure, so you're free to talk to Three Dog if you need to."

"I'm sorry about Reddin..." I said, looking down at my feet.

"She died well. In the end, that's all that really matters." she said. I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing.

I followed them into the building and was directed to where Three Dog was. I entered the door, and I saw a man standing at the top of a flight of stairs. I approached him. Before I could say anything, he spoke.

"The look on your face says it all. You're wondering who the heck this guy is and why you should care. Well, prepare to be enlightened. I am Three Dog – jockey of discs and teller of truths. Lord and master over the finest radio station to grace the Wastes – Galaxy News Radio." I was surprised to find he looked exactly how I had pictured him from his voice; a black man with sunglasses and a goatee. And you, well... I know who you are. Heard about you leavin' that Vault, travelin' the unknown. Just like dear old Dad, hmm? Met him already..."

"You know my father? Is he here? Please, I've been looking for him!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, hey. One thing at a time. Nah, your old man ain't here. Not anymore. He heard ole Three Dog on the radio, figured I knew what was what out here in the Capital Wasteland. And he was right. So I filled the old man in. But he split. Looks like I've got my way of contributing to the Good Fight... and he's got his own."

"The Good Fight?" I repeated. "What's that all about?" I could tell by his expression that he had been hoping I'd ask him that.

"Imagine a picture, okay? A picture of the Capital Wasteland. All that brick and rock. A whole lot of nothing, right? There's people out there trying to just barely make it from day to day. Fighting to stay alive and make something of what they got. But then you've got all kinds of shit... Slavers, Super Mutants, Raiders... They all want a slice of the pie too, and aim to take it by force."

"So you fight the Good Fight with your voice on Galaxy News Radio." I said. A giant grin spread across his face.

"Well, holy shit! Aren't you a chip off the old block? You ARE as smart as your dad. Since you know all about the cause, no need to explain the effect. Let's get you on your way."

"How did you know I was looking for my Dad?" I asked. I doubted Dad had mentioned me to Three Dog, or anyone for that matter.

"Oh come on. You're a spitting image of the guy. He's been here before, and now you're here. Doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"If you know anything that can help me find my Dad, please just tell me..." I said.

" You want to find your dad, and it just so happens his location is known to yours truly. He was here, at Galaxy News. We had a great conversation. He's a real stand-up guy. If you want to know more, you're going to have to contribute to the Good Fight." he said.

"To find my Dad, I'm ready for anything. Good, 'cause this isn't going to be easy. Galaxy News Radio is my baby. I love it, I feed it, I keep it changed. But there's one problem, no one outside D.C. Can hear her cry. You see, some brainless Super Mutant thought it would be funny to shoot at the shiny round thing on the Washington Monument."

"I see where this is going." I said.

"Yep. That shiny thing was our broadcast relay. Now it's swiss cheese. Without it, our broadcast range is quite limited. Of course the factory that made the relay dishes is long gone. Levelled. As in, we're never gonna scavenge that part again."

"This is starting to sound risky, but I'll do anything to find my dad."

"It IS risky. I would never lie to you." He said, looking me square in the eye. "But there's something behind those eyes of yours that screams 'I'm the one that can get shit done'! Your dad had that same look in his eyes too. That's why Three Dog's helping you."

"All right. How can I help?" I asked.

"One of the Brotherhood guys that passed through here mentioned seeing a dish in one of D.C.'s old museums. It's the dish off of the old Virgo II Lunar Lander in the Museum of Technology. I want you to get it and bring it to the Washington Monument to replace the bad one. That's it."

I knew I was in no shape to go dashing off to a war-zone. I needed some time to rest and recuperate.

"Let me think about this. I don't know if I'm ready." I said.

"Wow, and here I thought you were in a rush. Whatever, man. Chat me up when you're ready."

I checked the time. It was 3:07 AM.

"Mind if I crash on your bed?" I asked. Before he could answer, I had already fallen asleep.


End file.
